csofandomcom-20200223-history
Remington M24
|addon = |rateoffire = 24% |knockback = 21% |stun = 80% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 128 1587 (TG) |damageC = 128 3145 (TG) |variant = }} :Not to be confused with the grenade with the same model designation. Remington M24 is a grade bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Remington M24 is an American 10-round, 7.62mm sniper rifle that boasts excellent mobility. Coupled with the weapon's exceptional accuracy and firepower, the M24 is sufficient enough to neutralize a human target in mid-range combat. Advantages *One-shot-kill on head and gut *Almost as quiet as Scout *High accuracy *Does not affect movement speed *High knock-back/stun to zombies *High reserve ammunition *Light weight (as Seal knife) Disadvantages *Cannot do one-shot-kill on chest and legs in long-range combat due to damage drop-off *Low rate of fire if compared with most bolt-action sniper rifle *Less accurate in long-range combat Events ; Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released for duration alongside Ruin on 20 July 2011. *This weapon was released for permanent on 11 January 2012. ; Indonesia *This weapon was released alongside Challenge mode on 27 March 2013. ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *This weapon was released through Craft system alongside Open Beta Test on 23 September 2014. ; Vietnam *This weapon was released through Craft system alongside Open Beta Test on 26 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen in posters. Tips *Aim for the gut area or the head for instant kill. *Firing at the chest, hands and legs can still kill enemies with health lower than 90. *It does not affect the player's weight, making the player harder to get shot in Sniper Battles. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: ) after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary weapon if you missed or if they are still alive. *Use it in middle range combat for maximum performance as it is designed to be a middle-range combat weapon. Remember to lift your cross-hair slightly higher so that it will not shoot the legs. *Always go with teammates if you are planning to rush as the M24 is designed to kill 1 person at a time. *Although its light weight is an advantage for sniper, try to practice more when using this weapon since it might also make you slightly harder to aim. *This weapon is also suitable for Zombie Escape since it is very light. *Since this weapon is included in AWP Battle restriction, this is the most efficient weapon in close-ranged maps such as Roof. *Strafing while scoping does not affect accuracy, use this advantage to get yourself better at aiming moving targets or jumping opponents. *Be aware that even it still has accuracy while moving, does not mean running with this weapon guarantee a stable accuracy. Comparisons Steyr Scout= ; Positive *Higher damage (+34%) *More accurate (+4%) ; Neutral *Same recoil (30%) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1750) *Lower rate of fire (-12%) *Heavier (+5%) *Longer reload time (+1.0 seconds) |-| XM2010= ; Positive *Lighter (-14%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Cheaper (-$300) *Less loud when fire ; Neutral *Same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) *Same recoil (30%) *Same reload time (3.0 seconds) *Can be purchased by cash points *Cannot do one shot kills on the leg ; Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Cannot do one shot kills on the chest *Cannot be enhanced Gallery M24= File:M24_viewmodel.png|View model File:M24_firemodel.png|Ditto File:M24_worldmodel.png|World model 1186749_557856934284046_1093170577_n.png|Ditto File:M24_shopmodel.png|Shop model M24.gif|Store preview File:M24_scope.png|Scope sprite m24twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster m24cp.jpg|China poster File:M24_china_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Allforplayer_japan_classic_weapons_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:M24_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M24csnzposter.png|CSN:Z poster De dust20000.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121108_1611000.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting M14 EBR - M24.jpg|Obtained from Bingo File:M24_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Trans-Gear= m24 idle.png|Idle model m24 shoot.png|Shoot model Firing sound Bolt-action Reload sound Trivia *The weapon's scope image is based on the one used in Counter-Strike: Source. *When the M24 is wielded, the player can move as fast as when wielding a melee weapon. *Like the XM2010 and the M82, the rifle is held down and only brought up when fired. *The original M24 in real life does not feature a detachable magazine. Insted, it is fed with an internal magazine and has to be loaded one round at a time. **The gun in-game is likely based off the M24A2 variant, which does feature a detachable magazine External links *Remington M24A2 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:High accuracy weapons